clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the fan newspapers here. Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the image! default Club Penguin desc none If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! October's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is V-Rex! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Club Penguin Events *The Dojo Grand Opening has started! Get the free Geta Sandlas at the Dojo Courtyard. *Ninjas have been declared true in the "Dojo Re-opening" article of the Penguin Times!! It says there that Ninja Training is through the game "Card-Jitsu" and everyone will get belts according to their dans or ranks. *A sign in the Dojo says "Training coming November 17!" Possibly ninja training card game. :D *More ninjas! If you click the "N" in "NIGHT CLUB" then a ninja appears!Also in the HQ if you wait long enuogh a ninja appears in the monitors and a sign says "WE DON'T EVEN EXIST"!Wait in the Ski Hill for 30 min. and a ninja would appear. Click on the Light bulbs in the Dojo and click the sign "Wear a Hard Hat" and a poster of a ninja would appear! *Ninjas yet keep appearing! One is in the Clothing Catalog, go to the page with the Snow Shovel, and look at the penguin's shadow. It's wearing a headband. It's a Ninja! *More Ninja Shadows have appeared around Club Penguin! *The Dojo is under construction due to the Halloween Storm of 2008. A new penguin with a new color could be seen on the "roof" of the Dojo digging out the snow. Could he be a... Ninja? *Ninja Shadows have been spotted in the Dojo (Wait until the lightning strikes and look at the windows), The first official CP hint on Ninjas! Also, ninja shadows have been spotted in the plaza and lighthouse! On the map the icon of the dojo has been transformed into a ninja training building See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (83) * Cheats and Glitches (37) * Silly Ideas Announcements *Agentgenius will not be editing for now. He is not sure when he will be able to come back on. *Sorry for not being in here for a long time. School has started and I''m not allowed to play and edit. But in some time, I can be seen at the Club Penguin Fanon lately but NOT now. Signed, [[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 09:03, 11 November 2008 (UTC) *Arre 320 has now started the SpongeBob Fan Wiki! *User:Happyface141 will not be here until October 15. * NINJAS ARE REAL, AT LONG LAST! * TurtleShroom is now a Beaurocrat on the CP FanFiction Wiki! *Happyface is now webmaster of the CandH Wiki! * Please take part in this re-opened project: Mythbusters *Sammysk is now an editor of the Zoo Tycoon Wiki * 6spongey98 has returned to the Cp Wiki! YAYZ! Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives Current Pin *The current Pin is in the forest next to rock at the bottom. ]] Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *You can get the free Geta Sandals at the Dojo Courtyard Polls Polls have been moved to the new Polls page. Click on this link to see the polls on this website. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki See Also *Disney's Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help